


Special

by rolie_polie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, can u smell the cheese, cheesy n shit, kinda poetic i guess, rlly damn cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolie_polie/pseuds/rolie_polie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is… I just felt like writing some Asanoya and I spewed out this garbage and I actually really like it despite there being absolutely no plot or dialogue, and it's rather short.

Their love wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t something out of a romance novel. It wasn’t Cinderella and Prince Charming, or Belle and the Beast.

Their love was quiet and warm, unknown to most people outside of their gymnasium and their friends. No one had to know, really. No one needed to see a love proclamation being screamed from the top of the highest of skyscrapers for their love to be real. It was as real as it could get. It was playful jabs and gentle teasing; it was volleyball and sweaty bodies crammed into a stuffy gym shouting and jumping and aiming for a point; it was encouragements and reassurances; it was Noya’s boisterous laugh and Asahi’s bashful chuckle.

Their love was the hugs that lasted a second too long when saying goodbye, and the subtle kisses on the cheek early in the morning. It was Asahi panicking if Noya ever fell on his ass, and Noya laughing in response, insisting that he was fine, he was better than fine, he was great! Their love was Noya and Hinata’s arguments over who had the better boyfriend, and said boyfriends scowling, or nervously laughing in Asahi’s case.

Their love was comfort when they needed to be sad, an outlet when they needed to be angry, and a sanctuary when they needed quiet. Most importantly, their love was picking each other up, dusting each other off and tossing each other back onto the court; giving space where space was needed; making up after arguments because why waste time being mad when you can be in _love_.

No, their love was nothing special. It had plenty of flaws, because that’s just how love is–cracked and flawed and fragile in several places, but it was healthy and it was safe, and it was _fun_. Nobody else needed to know it was there–nobody else needed to see it, to acknowledge it. It didn’t matter that they were in high school or that years down the road they may very well forget what it sounded like to hear the other’s laugh, or what their favourite food or their favourite colour or favourite show was; that they might forget how they looked; that they might forget all the things they found beautiful about one another. The only thing that mattered was that their love existed, and that much was something neither of them would ever forget, no matter what. No matter what, even if the courses of their lives one day broke the bond they shared, right now, their love was there-it was there and it was _home_.


End file.
